Choosing Eternity
by lizandzackfan
Summary: What happens when after the gang leaves Roswell they end up in Forks, Washington?
1. Prologue

Title: Choosing Eternity

Author: lizandzackfan

Pairing: Jasper/Liz

Set: After "Graduation" in Roswell, and After "Twilight" for the Twilight Series.

Rating: Mature

Category: Roswell/Twilight X-Over

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters from "Roswell", or "Twilight"

Summary: What happens when after the gang leaves Roswell they end up in Forks, Washington?

Authors note: So if anyone noticed I did change the summary from the original one that was posted on my Authors Page. I just couldn't resist when this idea hit me because I knew the story would be that much better. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment!

*************************************************************

Prologue

_Liz's POV_

As I stood there with both my families anxiously waiting for my response I couldn't help but wonder how it all came to this. What was supposed to be a quiet place for me and the others to stay hidden away from the FBI, evil aliens, and whoever else wanted to see us dead turned out to be the last place we should have been.

Instead of being safe we ended up being thrown into a whole other world. One where I would find friends and family who loved and cared for me more than themselves and someone I could love more than I ever thought possible. One where I would face something more dangerous than me and the Pod Squad had ever faced before and not to mention being faced with an almost impossible decision which would forever alter my life.

In order to completely understand what led to this event I would have to go back to a year ago, about three months after our disastrous graduation. After me, Max, Maria, Micheal, Isabel, and Kyle left the only home we had ever known.

End Part.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

_1 year earlier_

Liz's POV

I tried not to groan in frustration as Max continued to ignore me and Micheal's suggestions about where we should go next. It had been three months after graduation and we had not stopped in one place for longer than a week. Max being overly paranoid that the FBI had any clue where we were at, we had not seen them once since we had left Roswell. We all knew that we couldn't stay in one place for too long but Max's rules were ridiculous and she knew for a fact that she wasn't the only one who thought so.

Finally having enough of their arguing I decided I was going to put my foot down whether my fiancé liked it or not.

"Max" I yelled, which surprised them both, causing them to immediately shut up and turn to me wide-eyed. "That's enough, if you guys don't quit arguing I'm going to force you both to shut up!" I said waving my finger to indicate exactly how I would.

"Go Liz!" cheered Kyle and if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation I would have laughed.

Taking a deep breath I looked at Max and said calmly, "Max we have been from place to place never stopping ever since we left Roswell and we're all tired. Not to mention if we keep going like this and living out of that van we won't have to wait for the FBI to kill us because we will all kill each other."

As he opened his mouth to respond I raised my arm and shot a small energy blast to the lamp beside him causing it to blow up and him to look at me in shock. I knew what I was doing was harsh but it seemed to be the only way for any of them to listen.

"Let me finish ok?" I waited for him to nod before continuing, "Ok I suggest we find a place to go where we can stay for a while to get some space from each other so we can finally all breathe instead of being cramped in that damn van. I know a place where we can go if you all agree.

"Where?" asked Micheal curiously, he was ready to say yes to wherever she was talking about because honestly anything was better than their current situation that his royal high ass had insisted on.

"My grandma Claudia had mentioned a town called Forks in Washington, it's small and pretty well hidden and I think a small town would be the last place the FBI would look for us at especially way up there." I said and waited to see their response.

After a moment Isabel was the first to respond, "I think that's a good idea. I really miss the feel of being in a small town and if it's the closest I can come to home then I'll take it"

Micheal nodded, "I agree with Liz and Isabel it would be a nice change." He then turned to Maria "Ria? What do you think?"

She nodded, "I'll go wherever you go Spaceboy." She said causing him to smile at her and I couldn't help but envy them because I saw the connection they had that Max and I no longer had which was why I hadn't set a date for our wedding yet, no matter how much Max pressured me too I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kyle's voice, "I'm with you guys I'm never going to get laid if we don't settle down for a while". He joked causing Micheal to snort and Isabel and Maria to slap him on the back of the head.

I then turned to look at Max and by his defeated expression he knew he was outnumbered. "Max?" I asked him.

He sighed and rubbed his face before answering, "Fine", he said and I couldn't help but feel excited at the possibility of being able to settle down for a little while.

Kyle clapped his hands together "Then it's settled". I watched Kyle and Isabel at they took out the map to find out how we would get to Forks and couldn't help the feeling I got that was telling me that things were about to change.

End Part.


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

_2 days later_

Kyle's POV

I walked out of the store, where we had stopped at about an hour outside of Forks, to see Liz leaning against the back of the van with her eyes closed. I was concerned about her because I knew she wasn't happy with Max, as did Micheal and Isabel.

We had all taken turns talking to her about Max but when we tried she wouldn't say much to us concerning their relationship. We all knew it was only a matter of time before she finally exploded if the other day was any indication, and even though I hadn't told her yet I was proud of her for finally standing up to his Royal High Ass.

I could only hope that Forks would do us all some good.

*****************************************************************************

Liz's POV

As I stood there against the van I couldn't help but think of Roswell, I hadn't seen or talked to my parents since I left and I was really starting to miss them but I knew it was impossible to do either. They had all agreed that it would be better to not attempt to contact them in case the FBI was listening into their phone calls and tried to trace their call.

Even knowing that it was still hard, I sighed not wanting to think about it any longer because it was just too painful. Thankfully everyone was already starting to pile back in the van so we would soon be in Forks.

I walked around the van and climbed into the back just in time to hear Maria's question.

"So what's the plan once we get to Forks?" she asked as she leaned against Micheal.

"We'll find a hotel to stay in until we can find a more permanent place to stay" said Max as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. He must have seen all of our surprised expressions because he sighed and said, "I know I'm the only who thinks this is a bad idea but if we're going to do this then we are going to do it my way". With that he put the van in drive and headed towards Forks.

*****************************************************************************

Bella's POV

I couldn't help but sigh as I grabbed my crutches and headed out of my room and downstairs to wait for Edward to come pick me up. I was curious to know what was going on though because all Edward would tell me on the phone was that Alice had a vision and she wanted to talk to the whole family including me.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I lost my balance on the last step and almost went tumbling to the ground but before I could hit the ground a pair of arms caught me. I looked up to see Edwards face above mine and he had an amused expression on his face.

"Thanks" I said in relief as he helped me stand back up.

"I see I was just in time Love" he said with that gorgeous crooked smile of his that always caused my heart to beat faster and he must have noticed also because he started to chuckle and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

He then leaned down to kiss me and I couldn't help but melt into arms as I kissed him back. Before I could deepen the kiss he pulled away and I couldn't help but pout and Edward just laughed and kissed my nose.

"Come on Love we should get going, you know Alice isn't very patient", he said causing me to roll my eyes and follow him out of the front door and to his car. I knew from experience that Alice wasn't very patient what with her constantly rushing me when we went on our shopping trips.

"So you still haven't told me what Alice's vision was about?" I asked him as he opened the door to let me in the car.

"That's because I don't know either, ever since she had her vision she has been singing Backstreet Boy songs in her head every time I'm around her", he said annoyed and I knew it always bothered him when someone in the family would keep him from reading their mind. Thank god mine was the only mind he couldn't read or else he would probably go crazy.

I couldn't help but snicker at that thought and I just shook my head at his questioning gaze causing him to narrow his eyes at me. Hoping to get his attention off of me I asked him, "So do you think whatever her vision is about is bad?"

He just shook his head and said "I don't know as he shut my door and using vampire speed got into the driver's side and started the car.

I watched as in less than 5 minutes we made it to the Cullen's, a fact I was thankful for since I always hated when he drove like a bat out of hell. I mentally shook my head as he parked the Volvo and helped me out of the car and into the house. As we walked in I saw that everyone was already in the living room waiting for us, Alice and Jasper were sitting next to each other on one of the couches, Emmet sat on one of the recliners with Rosalie on his lap and Carlisle and Esme stood off to the side.

"Hello Bella" said Esme with a welcoming smile on her face as me and Edward sat down on the couch across from Alice and Jasper. "How are you feeling?" she asked motioning to my leg.

I looked at the person I considered my second mother and smiled, "Good, but I'm looking forward to getting this thing off it's making me more clumsy than usual" I said causing Emmet to chuckle.

"I thought this was a family meeting," said Rosalie causing Edward to growl but before anyone could say anything else Alice stood up and everyone turned to her which I was thankful for not wanting to be reminded how much Rosalie still hated me.

"It is." She said as she gave Rosalie a look and once Rosalie looked away from her, Alice turned to the rest of us. "Before I tell all of you what's going on I just want you to know that this was a long time coming and we are ok with this. We talked about it and we will both remain here with the family alright", she said and watched as we all looked at her confused but nodded anyway.

She took a deep unneeded breath and said, "Me and Jasper are getting a divorce and the vision I had confirmed that it was the best thing for us. In my vision me and Jasper were standing across from each other but we were with different people, the people we were always supposed to be with and we were happy; happier than we have ever been". As she finished we just all sat looking at them in shock, I couldn't believe that Alice and Jasper were no longer going to be together, ever since I had met them they always seemed so in love. I watched as everyone seemed to come out of their shock at the same time, and Carlisle always the calm one was the first to react.

"Are you two sure about this?" he asked concerned and Jasper was the one who answered him.

"Yes we are, we will always love each other but we just aren't meant to be with each other. Our love has become more of a sibling kind of love. This is what we both want". He said waited for everyone's reaction.

"If you're happy with this then we will all support you both" said Esme and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"So who are the other two people in your vision Alice?" asked Edward curiously and I noticed everyone else was as well.

Alice shook her head and said "I don't know I can't see them too much they're both blurry, I don't understand it that's never happened to me before. I either see places, people, or a part of the person but my vision had never been blurry". As she said this I could tell that she was frustrated that she couldn't see her vision fully. Just like when Edward can't read my mind or someone is blocking him, they are so used to relying on their gifts that they are upset when their gifts don't work.

I watched as everyone pondered what this could mean.

End Part.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have the next seven chapter outlined so the updates will be out more often. Also to throw this in here I have been reading some Twilight stories and I put links below of my favorites. I think you all will enjoy them too so take a minute to check them out.

**30 Days Of Night by Vilandra4** A Twilight/30 Days of Night Crossover

**A Gripping Surprise by Lacy Stewart** A Emmet/Bella story.

**Because God Commanded It by Touch of the Wind **A Twilight/Supernatural Crossover

**Finding Relief by TwistedforTwiligh****t** A Jasper/Bella story.

**Resurgence by RLD Flame-point Callie-co** A Twilight/Heroes Crossover


	4. AN: Important Please Read

Hi everyone just dropped in to let you all know that right now I'm just posting and updating my fics on my new site. So if you're still keeping up with my stories go to my profile where you can find the link for my new website:)


	5. Authors Note

Hi I know it's been a while since I've updated but I finally plan to start updating my stories and am currently working on them as we speak. For quicker updates visit my site since I don't know when I'll get them up on here. The link for it should be on my Authors page.


End file.
